


Message Delivered

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [132]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry does as promised.





	Message Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 552: Break.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Message Delivered

~

“Where’s Mother?” Draco asked the moment Harry appeared. It’d taken Harry some time to find him in the gazebo. 

Harry shrugged, settling on the bench beside him. “No idea.” 

Reaching for Harry’s hand, Draco entwined their fingers. “It took you a while to follow. I assume she detained you?” 

Harry sighed, squeezing Draco’s fingers. “She asked me to tell you she has no hidden agenda.” 

Draco snorted. “Please! Give me a break. She _always_ has a hidden agenda.” 

“She seemed pretty sincere—”

“Pfft! She’s a Slytherin, a Black, _and_ a Malfoy. She could lie to you and you’d never know.” 

~

Harry sighed. Clearly Draco was in no mood to hear anything good about his mother. “That’s possible. Although I _am_ a trained observer. In fact I aced interrogation training.”

Leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, Draco said, “Those techniques work against your average suspect. I doubt you could break Mother in an interrogation.” 

“Let’s hope that event never arises,” said Harry. “Anyway, I’ve done what I promised her I’d do, I’ve passed along her message. The rest is up to the two of you.” 

“What would you do in my shoes?” Draco whispered. 

“I’d take time and think about it.” 

~


End file.
